Soul of my Heart
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: James and Lily renew their love, even though it will cost them the two people who they care for deeply. Heartbreak, sorrow and misunderstanding, one shot!


**Hey there guys, Thisis aone shot!**

**IT just somethin i thought of a couple hours ago and decided to write it instead of doing my assignment.**

**I hope you like though.**

**Its short, has no real plot but there is a small story in it.**

**I do hope you liek it and wait for my other story..."Alone in the Dark" comin soon.**

**Oh...PS u'll find a line in there really familiar...from a movie**

so yeah I'm saying now its not mine.

**Sasha**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Soul of my Heart**

James nipped her lower lip. The kiss had started innocently enough. It wasn't planned, they didn't want to. It just happened.

She made a tiny noise from the bottom of her delicate throat and that noise seemed to infuse his blood making him cover her mouth fully, plunging his tongue into her soft sweet depths.

However, he wasn't sure who made the needy groan that erupted into the quietness seconds later.

…

_He couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he realize that she would be his next door neighbour. No way was James going to mistake that hair. He'd once been able to relish that hair, play with it, smell it and had it spread all over his pillow. _

_He stared at her in shock as his girl friend waved at her and called, 'hey there, did u just move in?'_

_Turning with a smile she saw Susan first, 'yeah. Hi I'm Lily Evans.'_

'_I'm Sue Bridges; this is my boyfriend James Potter.' Susan said gaily happy to meet anyone new but James knew the new rigid set of her face meant that she now realised what was going on._

_They were going to be neighbours._

'_Hi,' she said and James echoed the sentiment he saw in her eyes. _This was wrong on so many levels.

…

Her tongue tangled with his and her taste drugged him. She was so very sweet. He backed her onto the wall and held her there with his hips as he continued to plunge his tongue deeper.

Rational thinking seemed to have escaped them.

He couldn't stop and by the way she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, neither could she.

He pressed himself into her wet heat and she gasped bringing him in even closer with her legs.

Her hair, he'd always loved her hair and he'd gathered as much as he could into his fingers are he cradled her head.

How had it come to this?

…

'_She seems nice,' Lily said to him after Susan left._

_They were both standing on their own side of the short fence that separated the yards._

'_She is,' he said smiling, dredging it up finally as he remembered Susan._

'_I'm glad.' She said and she meant it. 'Do you love her?'_

'_Yeah, I do.' He said._

'_I'm glad.' _

_A bloke came out of the house and waved to her. 'I'll see you love, I have to make it back to work quickly.'_

_She smiled and waved back to him, 'thanks for helping.' The bloke then gave him a nod of greeting before apparating._

'_Terrence Bristow, my boyfriend.' she said in way of explanation._

'_He seems nice,' he said echoing what she said earlier. She grinned slightly and answered, 'he is.'_

'_I'm glad you're happy.' He said cocking his head sideways to study her. 'Do you love him?'_

'_I am and I do.' She said._

…

His mind knew what they were doing could hurt a number of people but his heart was telling him another story; a story where Lily was the only person with whom he had a deep searing connection with and not touching her was simply not possible in his existence.

How had they survived without each other for so long?

Bending his head he suckled her, drawing that hard nub deep within his mouth, tasting ravishing and swirling.

'James,' she cried out his name in anguish as she arched into his mouth, her hands cradling his head to her.

As he turned his attention to her other breast, Lily whispered hoarsely, 'now James. I need you inside me now.'

'Your wish is my command darling,' he replied and ripped clothes off to the side, not bothering to take them completely off. The tiny skirt she had on was driving him up the bloody wall.

…

'_We should tell them,' Lily said._

'_Tell them what exactly?' James said after both Terrence and Susan left James' house after a welcome to the community dinner._

'_I don't know,' Lily said throwing her hands up in the air. 'Tell them we know each other maybe? It better than lying and letting them think we have never met, other than last Thursday.'_

'_And what would that accomplish? There'll be more questions. They'd want to know the bloody significance behind the stupid drama of lying this whole time.' James responded._

'_Well I don't know then,' Lily said and James' blood rose even more. Why the hell did she have to end up moving in next to him? The entire evening was awkward and if their respective others had noticed they hadn't shown it._

'_Oh I know maybe we should tell them we were first time lovers with each other, that we dated nearly a whole freaking year before we broke up because you didn't want to go with me to bloody Austria for six months.'_

_James sighed, the whole bloody evening he was wondering if she slept with the bloke. He seemed right nice and everything but dammit by having them there on Susan's insistence he was reminded of things he'd wanted to forget._

_But shit, how the hell could he forget her. She'd always been there at the back of his mind making tiny little pricks, waiting to come out again. Why did she have to be to freakin' beautiful?_

_She wasn't perfect looking, he'd called her Serrano a few times but her nose had never been that big to begin with. She had a temper, she had a habit of reading too much and she was cranky on mornings._

_How had he survived without her?_

'_I didn't go with you because you drifting away from me James? You been remote and going with you seemed that it would only bring us heartache in the end.'_

'_Shows how much you know you idiot.' He said glaring at her. 'Did it ever occur to you that the reason I was so remote was that I was trying to figure out the proper way to propose to you?'_

_Well that shocked her._

_Her breathing became shallow and laboured._

_Conflicting emotions erupted from her eyes and she chocked on a sob._

'_Dammit to hell James why the heck did you have to tell me that?' she lashed out._

'_How the hell should I know? You were never supposed to find out. You didn't want to go, I got mad then you got mad and it all blew up from there. The only other person who knew was Sirius and I swore him to secrecy.' He said and continued staring into her stormy eyes._

'_Why did you tell me?' she repeated again._

'_I don't know, it just popped out.' He said. 'It was stupid of me to believe that you would have said yes anyway.' He muttered turning to grip the countertop._

_Silence._

'_I would have.'_

_The words came in barely a whisper but he heard it and spun around._

_She looked at him with those sad turmoil-ed eyes and he lost it. It wasn't over. It still wasn't over._

_He stalked towards her and brought his mouth down to hers._

…

He entered her desperately, filling her completely before starting to move. She clung to him riding him and screaming his name. He spent himself inside her but he still held her there as their breathing evened out.

'You ass,' she said in a slightly hysterical voice. 'There couldn't be anyone but you. Why do I still love you ?'

'Maybe the same reason I still love you, you're the soul of my heart?'

She laughed slightly, then hiccoughed.

'I love Terrance,' she said in a forlorn voice but he knew what she meant.

'And I love Susan.' He said.

'It was never as big as what we had,' she whispered. 'What we still have.'

'I know.'

'When should we tell them?' she asked a while later. They were still propped on the wall and he was still intimately joined to her.

'Now,' he said.

'Now?'

'Before I make love to you again, there has to be no barriers.' He said and shifted to look at her.

She nodded in understanding and James traced her cheek with his forefinger. 'Are you sure you want to be with me?'

'I should have never let you go in the first place.'

Releasing them James placed her on the floor and took a step back.

After rearranging their clothes she took his hand. 'Let's go.' He said and they went to be born again.

* * *

please read and review! 


End file.
